


Fascination

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Consensual Sex, M/M, Underage Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Kevin knows how to cheer up Moose





	Fascination

Kevin isn’t the one who “turned Moose gay.” He was glad he came out to his dad, though it’s terrible that his dad doesn’t like it. He doesn’t think it was his son’s choice, but rather something that happened to him. Kevin can feel Moose’s jumpy heartbeat. They’re in Kevin’s bed, shirtless, eating popcorn and halfheartedly watching a thriller. Kevin isn’t even sure what the name of the film is.

“Up for another round?” Kevin asks cheekily.

He reaches under the covers and nudges around the edge of Moose’s waistband. The taller boy’s breath hitches. His face flushes as Kevin’s hand inches lower, hovering over the tip of his cock. Troubling thoughts have evaporated, and Moose strains toward the hand that keeps moving.

“Tease,” He breathes hoarsely.

Kevin smirks, moving down quickly. His hand grasps the shaft, pumping it fast. Moose whines as Kevin shoves the cover away and straddles his lap. Kevin swallows the next few moans as he clamps his mouth over the Moose's lips. Their tongues entangle, and Moose finally moves his hands to grab Kevin’s waist. Kevin feels the pressure that’s likely to bruise and grins as Moose climaxes. Kevin draws away, asking a silent question with his eyes. Moose dips off the bed and lowers himself to his knees.

He undresses his lover, Kevin gasping as Moose’s fingers graze against his skin. Hands-free, Moose instantly ducks down. He swallows Kevin’s dick, suppressing his gag reflex. His head bobs up and down, and Kevin shudders. When he gets close to his climax, he gently pries Moose away. The more muscular of the two looks upset, but Kevin grins. He leans down and kisses the frown away.

“I want to come inside you,” He whispers conspiratorially.

Moose’s eyes widen. He kicks his pants the rest of the way off. Kevin pulls off Moose’s shirt, pulling him up to nibble on his lower lip. Moose towers over him, pulling Kevin’s shirt off. Moose completely rolls off him, grabbing the blueberry lube from the nightstand drawer. Grabbing the lube from his boyfriend’s hand, Kevin kisses him and shoves him against the mattress. Kevin lathers up his leaking cock while maintaining eye contact. He adjusts his angle to Moose’s hole, grabbing his waist to plant matching bruises. He sinks into him at a moderate pace.

They just had sex last night. Pair that with Moose’s earlier handjob and Kevin’s recent blowjob, and they’re like a couple of rabbits. Moose pleads with Kevin to hurry, reaching up to grab his wrists. Kevin smirks and plows into his lover, directly hitting his prostate. That had taken a few rounds of practice to originally find. Moose gasps loudly, arching his back to get more. Kevin pulls out and drives his cock back into his boyfriend’s ass.

“Love… you…” Moose pants when Kevin delivers a particularly hard blow with his throbbing dick.

“Less… talk…” Kevin hisses, devouring Moose’s tongue.

He pulls back as he thrusts, leaving hickeys down Moose’s throat. His teeth grind against Moose’s Adam’s Apple when he climaxes, and Moose’s screams intertwine with Kevin’s shouts of ecstasy. He remains motionless atop Moose for a half a minute before slowly pulling out. He grabs a few Wet Wipes from the nightstand to clean them off. Tiredly, Kevin slides to Moose’s side, cuddling him in the post-coital glow. Moose grins and wraps a leg over Kevin’s, feeling protective and loving. All the somber feelings of the afternoon have been lifted as the boys drift back to sleep with the sounds of the thriller victims’ screams drowned out in the background.


End file.
